Katniss's Death
by glimmergirlhg1
Summary: This is what I imagined it would be like when Katniss died. What was she seeing? Some of it is based off of what I imagine dying people see as well as what I have heard. Hope you enjoy. Please review!


Rue sits there, in the lush green tree. A little mockingjay sits calmly on her shoulder. There is no evidence of the spear that had pierced her. The flowers are still weaved into her thick, dark hair. She looks completely safe, happy. She smiles, looking down on me. Her white dress, brushing her ankles, seems to glow in the sunlight. It's almost blinding. It makes her look like she is the sun.

Than Rue starts to sing. The lullaby I sang to her as she slowly fell asleep in my arms. Her voice is soft and light, filling my ears with pleasure. The mockingjay whistles the melody with her like it is the instrument. Their voices blend perfectly together, making a heavenly sound.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow." _She and the mockingjay sing.

I feel young again. Like when I met her when I was 16. I don't feel the drag of age anymore. I don't feel the sickness that the doctors were saying would soon kill me. I'm not in pain, or fell fear. Or any bad emotion for that matter. All I feel is happiness, bliss, something I haven't had in a long time.

"Katniss." I hear a voice whispers softly. It's Prim's. I know it. I begin looking around. I see her behind me. Her blonde hair is in her classic two braids, slightly different from the reaping. She too wears a white dress that ends at her ankles, hers has little beads sowed on the top and on the skirt. I smile, pulling her in for a hug. I never thought I would see her again. But she's here, safe and sound, it's like the bombs never went off.

I wipe around when I hear something I haven't heard since I was about 12. My father's singing. He harmonizes with Rue as he slowly walks towards me, holding my mother's hand. He wears a white version of his wedding suit. And my mother wears her old wedding dress. It looks like the photo I had managed to save before I had to go back to 13. He smiles at me and I can't help but run to him. I stop in front of him though for a second. I hesitate.

"Daddy?" I ask. He nods and pulls me into a hug. He holds me tightly like a father would in a reunion. My mother holds me too. We were never that close, but it's comforting. Her figures lightly stroke my hair. I am reminded of when she used to do my hair, like the day of the reaping.

"Hey Sweetheart." I hear a familiar voice. My old mentor and father like figure, Haymitch stands behind me. He smiles, also wearing a white suit. He holds out his arms and I run to him. He pats me on the back, "You did a good job Sweetheart."

Then comes a pat on my back. I look over my shoulder, still staying in Haymitch's arms. I smile when I see Finnick and Annie.

"Want a sugar cube?" Finnick asks, giving me his classic smile. His eyes are the same sea green I remember so well. I hug him and Annie, happy to see him once again.

My father and Rue still sing in the background. But the song has changed.

She came with the spring  
As birds start to sing  
The queen of the fairies dance  
I joined I took the chance

Now bittersweet memories  
So bittersweet

A lover's dream like a star in the sky  
To pass away like a sweet Lullaby  
Tell me why did the fire die

Tell me why  
Like a star in the sky  
A soothing breeze like a sweet lullaby  
A lover's cry  
Farewell...  
Goodbye...

With leaves came the end  
The fall of a friend  
Tied to the wheel of time  
The fairies came to die

A lover's dream like a star in the sky  
To pass away like a sweet Lullaby  
Tell me why did the fire die

I recognize the song. It's about death. It's very old, even older than Rue's lullaby. I used to hear a lot of people in twelve sing it to their children as the slowly slipped away into death, especially when my mother had patients. Then I begin thinking, am I dead? Is this what you see before you die? All of the ones you lost and cared about who are also gone come to you and lead you to heaven? I'm ready to die. I'm old. I'm broken. Peeta can carry on, but I'm to sick to keep going with him. I know he'll be there for the kids and our new granddaughter. But it doesn't make leaving him behind any easier...

Madge appears, "Are you ready?" she says softly, holding out her hand for me to take. I nod, taking it. I have to do this. My time is over.

All together, we walk to the pearly white gates of heaven.

* * *

**I DID NOT WRITE THE SONG. INFO BELOW:**

**Song: Avatar: "Lullaby (Death All Over)"**

**I thought it went perfectly with this little chapter I wrote. The part with "Tell me why did the fire have to die?", "As birds start to sing", and "The fall of a friend" reminded me of Katniss's life and her relations with people.**

FULL LYRICS: . %20-%20Lullaby%20(Death%20All%20Over).html


End file.
